Wizards New Year
by IvyWings
Summary: Nita is left all alone on New Years with only a bowl of brownie batter. A New Years one-shot. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

**So I wasn't originally planning to do a New Years Holiday one-shot but I did partially because I had a lack of anything else to do, and also I had an insane urge to write something else. So here it is: my third Holiday one-shot. Please R&R! (oh and I know I posted this a little early but I'm not actually going to be near a computer on New Years)**

Xx-------------------------------------xX

_Happy New Years to me._ Nita thought glumly. She was sitting at the kitchen table eating brownie batter out of the bowl. She wiped her finger around the rim and licked the chocolate off. She knew that this wasn't the best thing for her to be doing and the next morning she would probably have a few red spots on her face for her efforts, but she couldn't help herself. The clock said it was only 10:40pm but Nita was here alone. Her dad had gone out with some drinking buddies to a pub where Nita was definitely not allowed (unless she was in Ireland.) Dairine was spending her time on some other planet, teachings the inhabitants that a new year did not mean they were all going to spontaneously combust. Kit was spending his New Years with his family, like always. Which left Nita very alone.

She sighed and dipped another finger into the bowl. She could take a train to Time's Square to watch the ball drop at midnight. And get pushed around by the massive crowds that flocked there. She could go to the moon and be the first one to watch the light creep over America. All alone. Or she could stay at home and wallow in her own self pity till she was nothing more than a sticky, chocolaty puddle. None of these options seemed enticing.

Nita made a movement to push the bowl away but dragged it back within a few seconds. The delicious smell was too good for her. Nita had a sudden thought that this would taste good with eggnog. Heaving herself from her chair of pity, she rummaged around in the fridge till she found the eggnog carton—the empty eggnog carton.

"Dairine." She muttered under her breath, lobbing the empty carton in the general direction of the trash. She then scavenged for the cherry almond bread, gone except for a few pink crumbs in the bottom of the bag. The bacon was gone. So were the left over Christmas cookies, the peanut butter chips, and the marshmallows. Nita sank back into her chair and hugged the brownie bowl to her. This was definitely turning out to be a bum New Years.

Nita scuffed her socked feet against the sleek linoleum floor. It was surprisingly slippery. Nita remembered as a little kid she used to take running starts and slide across it. It had been so much fun. Until her dad had forbid her from doing it. Now that she thought of it, there were a lot of things her dad had forbid her to do. A grin grew on Nita's face. Her dad wasn't here to tell her off tonight. She got up, deposited the brownie bowl by the sink, and skated across the kitchen floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Nita had skidded on the kitchen floor till she tripped over a chair and given herself a bloody nose, eaten cereal straight out of the box, blasted her favorite music on the stereo as loud as it would go, took running leaps over the couch, found she could squeeze under the sink cabinet, scaled the cupboards, and perfected her slide down the stair banister. She was now balanced at the top of the banister again, only this time she was attempting to slide down it standing up. A little more than slightly dangerous? Yep. Totally worth it though because it was insanely fun? Hell yes.

She had just got her balance and was preparing to start her descent when it happened.

"What are you doing?!"

Nita let out a cry of surprise at the voice behind her and another gasp as she lost her balance. Frantically she waved her arms, but it didn't help and she felt herself slip and fall. Her back hit the carpet first, followed by her head. It smacked down so hard she saw stars and small yellow birds with slightly crazy eyes.

"Nita! Are you ok?!" Suddenly Kit's worried face appeared above her. It swayed dizzily in circles.

"Stop moving." Nita protested, reaching up a hand to Kits cheek as if to keep his head stationary.

"Um, Neets, I'm not moving."

"Ughn," Nita moaned. She propped herself up on one elbow and the whole room swayed, along with her stomach.

Kit helped her up into a sitting position. "Are you ok? What were you doing up there?"

"Having fun?" Nita offered.

He gave her a funny look than chuckled. "You have a skewed definition of fun," he told her.

"I wasn't trying to fall," she snapped. "I was about to slide down the banister before you almost killed me."

He just laughed again and offered her a hand to help her up. Suddenly she realized that _Kit_ was standing here in her living room. "Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with your family?"

"You sound so ticked off. Do you want me to leave?"

"No way!"

He gave her a funny look them smiled. "They won't even know I'm gone. I knew you were here all alone for New Years so I figured I'd come and keep you company."

"Thanks, but I wasn't really planning on doing anything special. Unless you have something in mind?"

Kit shrugged casually. "We can just go out and look at the stars if you'd like. I don't have any firecrackers with me or anything. But now that I think about it, if we did have some, I mean they can't be that hard to make can they? But anyway we could—"

Nita rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the door. "We are NOT blowing anything up Christopher."

He scowled at her use of his full name but didn't put up any resistance.

The air outside was pleasantly cool and the two made themselves comfortable under the canopy of branches from the oak tree out back. Through the bare network of branches, they could see the stars spanning out above them. Kit glanced at his watch. "11:58," he told her.

"What are your resolutions?" Nita asked him quietly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he smiled.

"Um, I'll pass thanks." Then they both fell into silence, just watching the stars.

"Ten, nine, eight," Kit started counting down, looking at his watch. Nita joined him. "Three, Two, One," They both closed their eyes as the New Year came upon them.

"Happy New Years Nita," Kit said.

"That was surprisingly…calm." Nita said. "And a bit anti-climactic."

"What did you expect? Sparkles to rain down from the sky and the stars align themselves to spell out _Happy New Year_?"

Nita smiled. "Now that would be more like it." Then she felt Kits warm hand slide into hers. She held up their clasped hands under the light of the stars. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to her best friend and wizard partner. "What's this?" she asked.

He smiled at her and squeezed her fingers. "Part of my resolution." He told her cheerfully.

"I can just tell this will be an interesting year." Nita laughed.

Xx-----------------------------------------xX

**Happy New Year! Please review! A special thanks to all the readers who have been following my Holiday one-shots and have been reviewing them! You guys are the best. Next Holiday up: Valentines Day -I think. (I've already got this one written – lol. It was too good to wait)**


End file.
